Mal día
by Itsapsychicpaper
Summary: Alguna vez me pareció interesante fantasear acerca de cómo fue que Sherlock dijo esa pequeña y decisiva frase. Esa misma frase que John usaría después con Stamford.


Alguna vez me pareció interesante fantasear acerca de cómo fue que Sherlock dijo esa pequeña y decisiva frase. Esa misma frase que John usaría después con Stamford.

Obviamente los personajes no son míos, están basados en la serie Sherlock de la BBC, aunque la obra de Conan Doyle es ahora (afortunadamente o desafortunadamente) de dominio público.

Aún no se si continuar o que se quede como una historia pequeña. Me gusta más escribir oneshots. Sin embargo me encantaría escribir más sobre esta serie. Soy una johnlocker sin remedio.

Esta es la primera vez después de varios años que publico aquí.  
Ahora con otro nombre, pero en fin. He vuelto.

-It's a psychic paper

P.D: Reviews son ampliamente aceptados.

* * *

Mal día.

Los vasos de whisky en la mesa, con una separación de 12 cm entre ellos, uno a la mitad y el otro ¾ de lo que originalmente había contenido, las manos pálidas tocándose entre sí, entrelazando sus dedos y llevándolos a la boca casi tocando sus propios labios, su semblante sereno observaba. Siempre observa.

Al otro lado de la mesa, su interlocutor estaba sonriéndole de manera pícara. 28 años, soltero, ropa casual, el cuello de la camisa recientemente almidonado, aún se apreciaban las marcas de una camisa planchada y doblada por mucho tiempo, seguramente sólo la usaba para ocasiones especiales. La barba un poco dejada a la desidia y los dientes con un reciente blanqueado, había usado ortodoncia durante la adolescencia y las marcas de acné hablan de que no era precisamente atractivo durante esa etapa; ha estado siguiendo estándares de belleza propios de un hombre joven homosexual actualmente en busca de una noche de acción.

-¡Hombre! – decía mientras reía mostrando su dentadura perfecta. - ¿Siempre hablas tan raro? Da miedo todo lo que dices, es como si me espiaras.

-No perdería mi tiempo en alguien tan…

Habló más para sí que para el joven que le sonreía. Le devolvió el gesto, fugaz, para luego de un instante recobrar su cara seria, que más bien parecía de hastío.

–Ponlo en mi cuenta, Nile.

Salió del restaurante a paso decidido.

Pasadas las 10 de la mañana, el grupo de alumnos que el doctor Stamford llevaba como séquito partió a su siguiente práctica. El doctor tomó esos momentos para reconsiderar su visita a la cafetería y pasar al laboratorio de patología clínica antes de almorzar. Ya no había más que hacer durante esa mañana, así que podría tener un tiempo libre.

Pasó por los pasillos, saludando, asintiendo. Dio vuelta cerca de los baños y se dirigió a la morgue. Siempre podría encontrar ahí a Molly. Ella siempre sabía dónde se encontraba el.

Entró a la sala fría llena de cajones y cadáveres, uno aún en la plancha cubierto por una sábana blanca sólo asomando los pies, otro ya en una bolsa listo para entregarlo. En una de las mesas se encontraba Molly Hooper.

-Hey, hola.

Un pequeño sobresalto, y la mujer delante suyo dejó sus instrumentos de disección a un lado y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ¡Mike, hola! Buscas a Sherlock ¿eh? No se ha pasado por aquí en todo el día. Pero seguro no debe tardar. Al parecer necesita más manos para uno de sus experimentos.

Otra risita nerviosa. Stamford ni siquiera alcanzó a abrir la boca para responder cuando la puerta de la morgue se abrió de golpe y una figura alta y larga, vestida de colores oscuros y cabellos rizados entró estrepitosamente dirigiendo sus pasos al doctor rechoncho.

-No sé si pedirte esto una vez más o aceptar la oferta de mi hermano de mudarme a una de las casa de Victoria Street, cosa que obviamente no apetezco; porque de verdad estoy tan desesperado que le diré que si a la primera persona que se me ponga enfrente.

Molly y Mike se vieron mutuamente un momento y estallaron en risas. Sherlock podría ser todo menos un ser que caiga en desesperación. Pero en cuanto a relaciones interpersonales era una nulidad.

-En serio ¿nada? Steven era mi última carta. –El desaire se notaba en la voz del doctor.

-Menos mal la Sra. Hudson me debe una, sino creo que estaría viviendo ya en el palacio de Buckingham.

-Oh vamos- Molly interrumpió con voz vacilante. Siempre que Sherlock y ella estaban en la misma habitación podía sentir esa tensión… Unilateral, peor tensión al fin. –Tal vez si le digo a Jim…

-No creo que sea buena idea, dentro de su círculo de amigos, ya sabes… Mejor… ya pensaré en alguien.- Molly parecía tratar de comprender esa pausa en la conversación, Stamford tomó sus cosas listo para dirigirse a la puerta con media sonrisa en el rostro. –Seguro que alguien querrá compartir ese piso contigo, siempre y cuando no los asustes con eso… eso que haces.

-El fino arte de la observación y deducción consiguiente no debería ser motivo de espanto, Mike – Sherlock parecía sereno - ¿Quién querría compartir piso conmigo, de todas formas? Viviría mejor solo, siempre ha sido así…

Molly se adelantó y replicó.

-No siempre, a veces es mejor tener un... ¿amigo?. Al menos así la renta no sería tan pesada.

-Sólo es un compañero de piso, compartir la renta... No busco _eso._

-Bueno – el doctor se encontraba ya en la puerta, dispuesto a salir. –Tengo por ahí algunos otros candidatos que podrían servir, Sherlock.

-Mientes... - replicó Sherlock con cara de fastidio.

Si por la mañana no has recibido algún mensaje mío, puedes ir mudándote al Palacio.

Y entre risas salió de la sala. Molly y Sherlock se vieron brevemente, Molly sonrió, pero Sherlock parecía ver algo más allá de la sonrisa de Molly.

-Iré por mi fusta.

El hombre alto y de nariz ganchuda salió hacia los vestidores. La sonrisa de la doctora cambió de repente por una cara de duda, la cual se disipó al ver a Sherlock llegar de nuevo con un maletín, una fusta como la que se usa para arrear a los caballos y un cronómetro digital.

-Voy a necesitar un tiempo esto, si no te molesta.

Y de todas maneras, si le molestara o no a Molly Hooper, Sherlock no dejaría de probar sus hipótesis en un cadáver, por lo que abrió la bolsa que contenía uno de ellos y comenzó a golpearlo.

-Mal día ¿eh?- comentó Hooper entre risas nerviosas.


End file.
